The present invention relates generally to labels. The invention relates specifically to adhesive labels having a re-sealable or detachable portion with an underlying or remaining transfer image, for decoration and identification of product containers.
In the printing arts, and in particular in the commercial printed label art for labeling and decorating consumer products, there exists a continual demand for labels and decorations which not only appeal to consumers, but also bear ever increasing amounts of printed information. For example, labels for identification of consumer health care and pharmaceutical products are often required by governmental regulations to describe in painstaking detail their compositions and ingredients. As new food and drug laws are passed, regulations require the inclusion of increasing amounts of label information.
To provide increased printed information on labels, various forms of so-called xe2x80x9cextended textxe2x80x9d labels have been proposed. One such extended text label type that has gained wide popularity is the booklet type label, where a base ply is joined to a cover ply via an adhesive coupling or xe2x80x9chingexe2x80x9d between the two plies. An example of this type of label is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,265 issued to Kaufmann, entitled xe2x80x9cPEEL-BACK RE-SEALABLE MULTI-PLY LABELxe2x80x9d.
However, known booklet-type extended text labels are generally more expensive to produce than single ply adhesive labels, due to additional materials costs.
Also, known extended text labels particularly used in labeling consumer health care products are subject to damage by removal of one or more plies, whether by intentional tampering or by physical effects of handling in the marketplace.
Further, these extended text labels are not readily adaptable for use as coupon-type labels. In a typical coupon-type label, a top ply (or other portion of the label) may be removed by a consumer for production of a coupon. The consumer""s removal of the coupon portion may result in a loss of product identification, being carried on the removed coupon, from the remaining labeled product container.
Additionally, it is generally accepted and well-known in the label making arts that in-line printing and converting processes offer the most cost-effective label production. An exemplary in-line method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,043 issued to Instance, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF PRODUCING LABELSxe2x80x9d.
Thus, there exists a need for a label that is inexpensive and simple to produce, that provides extended text labeling without a need for multiple plies, is resistant to damage in terms of retaining product identification, and is readily adaptable for use as a coupon-type label while retaining product identification. There also exists a need for an in-line converting and printing process for manufacture of such labels.
An object of the present invention is to provide a label that is inexpensive and simple to produce.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a label that is resistant to damage by minimizing a loss of product identification.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a label that is readily adaptable for use as a coupon-type label while retaining product identification.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an in-line converting and printing process for manufacture such labels.
In accordance with the present invention, an adhesive image transfer label includes a top ply having a front surface and a back surface. The front and back surfaces of the top ply are each capable of bearing printed graphics. A release coating is applied over a selected portion of the back surface of the top ply, and a breakaway coating is applied over the release coating. The breakaway coating, like the front and back surfaces of the top ply, is capable of bearing printed graphics. An adhesive coating is applied in flood coat fashion over the label, over the back surface of the top ply and over the breakaway coating.